Looking Back
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: Anime reflects on her past, would she have changed anything? Or would her realations ships still be the same with 17 and the others?


Looking Back  
  
My three-year old daughter is sitting in front of me, playing with a red teddy bear. Her twin brother is watching the TV, Gundam Wing no doubt. Looking back on it all I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't made that wish? Would I still be back there? Miserable and alone? Now I wonder what I can remember about those lost days.  
  
~Flash backs~  
  
Child hood: 3-years old  
  
"Uh oh." I looked at the grape juice now spilled on the old gray carpet. I ran to the bed and pulled a pillow off it and put it down over the purple spot. I picked up the cup and walked out of the bedroom, looking terribly guilty. "Anime?" My mother calls to me. I turn around. "Whats wrong dear?" her kind face smiling behind her thick glasses. I panic. I run to the bedroom door, trying to block her way. "Don't go in there! Don't go in there!" she pushes me aside and opens the door, she sees the pillow and picks it up. Uh oh, now I'm in for it. "I'M SORRY!!" I yell latching onto her leg. She pats my head. "It's alright Anime, just come and get me next time so I can clean it up." "Kay."  
  
Child hood: 5-years old  
  
I listen to Mrs. Ferguson go on about our class subject to day, we'd be making a collage of some sort. I pick up my scissors and begin spinning them around on the desk top with my finger. *SLAP* Pain envelopes the hand that had been doing the spinning. I hold my hand to my chest and glare contemptuously up at the purple-faced teacher. I don't say anything as she slams the scissors down on my desk and goes back to describing the lesson. "Bitsuchi." I mutter under my breath as I turn back to my desk, hand still throbbing. That's when I learned about pain, and I used it as a shroud to protect myself from the harsh world I had just been flung into.  
  
Child hood: 10-years old  
  
"Anime stay off of the ladder!" my father yelled down at me as I began to climb up after him. "Aw but dad! I'll be real careful!!" I whine. "No, now either stay back and wait down there for me or go back inside!" He said turning back to clambering up onto the roof. Of course I disobeyed and sat on the third step, not noticing that my foot had slipped through the support rope. "ANIME! Come in and help me with dinner, will you?" "Coming mom." I sigh and stand up, I climb up to where I hand been sitting and prepared to do an impressive jump before I went into the house. And I jumped. The rope caught and I fell flat on my back, my right arm twisted behind me. It was broken in three places.  
  
Pre-teen: 12-years old  
  
I opened the note, and I cried. Mosquito, pest, annoyance. All toward me. I sobbed at the end of Home Economics, I didn't care who saw. I have a feeling that Jennifer had talked to them after our class. But I knew it wouldn't matter. Anime Godess, 12-years old, rank: out-cast. All day I avoided eye contact with everyone. I ate little and my body ached inside for an unknown reason. All of them taunted me the rest of the time, Michelle beat on me. The others merely verbally hurt me. All was lost. I was distant, and my schoolwork had gone down the tubes. Nothing mattered anymore. "Anime?" a voice came from behind me. "Bensu?" I rubbed at the tears that stung my eyes. "What is it?" I turned to him after a moment, sure that no more tears were there. "Why were you crying?" His tone was soft, gentle. "What are you talking about? I had an eyelash in my eye, that's all." I said trailing off. Man that had to be the oldest excuse in the book, if not the lamest. "Uh huh, what ever you say Anime." he began walking off. I reached out and hit him on the arm. "Tag, you're it!" "ANIME!!"  
  
The wish: Late that night I sat at the window staring out at the stars and the full moon, I picked a random star to wish on. One closest to the moon seemed to look about right. "I wish I was in the Z senshi dimension." I whispered, I shut my eyes tight. But as logic goes, nothing like that would be possible. I stand and make my way to my bed.  
  
Teen: Some where around 16  
  
"I AM NEVER GOING ON ANOTHER ROAD TRIP EVER AGAIN!!" I yelled over the noise from the motor home. This whole thing had been a disaster. And plus, I was sick to my stomach and "it" for the entire summer. By the goddesses I don't know how I'm going to survive. I pick up a notebook and pencil and begin sketching Vegeta and Goku as two Super Sayia-jin. Yaoi is my area of expertise. And my favorite couple is these two by far. I move onto a new sheet, a grave and a sorrowful Goku spring onto the page. On the grave reads "Chi Chi, angel in disguise." A new idea for a new saga begins.  
  
Adult: 20-years  
  
Mama died a year ago, papa has now followed her. Shimatta! Why?!?!?! What did I do to disserve this punishment!!! I let out a sorrowful howl, and lay two roses on their graves, I walk away slowly. I get into my car and drive off toward home.  
  
July: "The winner of yesterday's Tenkaichi Bodoukai is Son Goku, and in second place is his er." the reporter blushed. ". husband Son Vegeta." I stop listening, Son Goku and wait.Son.Vegeta? This sounds like that Wedding fanfiction I wrote after. "CHI CHI DIED!!"  
  
~Flash Backs end~  
  
Looking back now on all our ordeals and fights, I'd have to say I wouldn't have changed a thing. "Anime?" I look up to see my husband in the doorway, looking slightly concerned. "Yes, 17?" "I was wondering if you were alright, you seemed disconnected." I walk over to him and embrace his muscular form, my tail swaying happily. "Not anymore."  
  
~The End~  
  
Anime: Personally I didn't like writing this one. It was a pain in the neck.  
  
R&R Please!! Flames I'll use to roast marshmallows with! 


End file.
